


Des lapins et des rois

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beorn's House, Bilbo is a Took, First Kiss, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Possessive Thorin, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn câline sans arrêt Bilbon et cela déplaît à Thorin. Voici l'histoire d'un roi jaloux, d'un audacieux petit lapin-hobbit et de leur belle histoire d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des lapins et des rois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Bunnies and Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174393) by [Frodo_sHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_sHeart/pseuds/Frodo_sHeart). 



> Nouvelle traduction d'une fic adorable. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Des lapins et des Rois

-C'est un changeur de peau, annonça le magicien. Parfois, c'est un énorme ours, parfois c'est un homme. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison.

-Peut ? s'écria Ori tandis que plusieurs nains se livèrent à de nombreuses protestations jusqu'à ce que Gandalf lève la main pour retrouver le calme.

-Mangez et prenez un peu de repos, vous en avez bien besoin, conseilla Gandalf en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le hobbit. Regardez comme votre cambrioleur flotte dans ses vêtements.

La troupe de nains se tourna vers Bilbon qui se sentit rougir sous leurs regards indiscrets. Il tira timidement son gilet sans boutons sur son ventre pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Il ne voulait pas sembler ridicule surtout sous le regard scrutateur de leur chef.

-C'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains, prévint le magicien qui s'interrompit une nouvelle fois face à la colère de la Compagnie. Silence ! Il n'aime pas les nains mais il appréciera une bonne histoire alors je vais lui raconter peu à peu ce qui nous est arrivés. Vous ne sortez que deux par deux avec quelques minutes d'intervalle. Je vais y aller en premier avec Bilbon.

-Non ! résonna une voix puissante qui se révéla être celle de Thorin qui arborait un regard déterminé. Vous n'emmènerez pas le hobbit seul face à ce... cet homme-ours. J'irai en premier.

-C'est hors de question ! refusa Gandalf qui avait tout de même une mine attendrie mais ne laissa pas le temps au nain de répliquer et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon. Vous ne viendrez qu'en dernier parce que je ne veux pas que notre hôte sache tout de suite qui nous sommes et votre nom est trop connu pour nous laisser notre anonymat. Beorn n'a jamais rencontré de hobbit avant et je compte attiser sa curiosité.

Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une voix claire et peu assurée le devança :

-Je vais venir avec vous, Gandalf.

Bilbon jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au magicien puis croisa le regard de Thorin. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que le nain hoche lentement la tête. Le hobbit eut un sourire encourageant qui réchauffa le coeur de Thorin.

<<<>>>

Au moment où Thorin se dirigea vers la grande véranda de Beorn, le métamorphe riait, entouré de douze nains et d'un magicien. Bilbon était assis sur ses genoux, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il leva les yeux vers Thorin quand celui-çi entra dans son champ de vision. Le roi observait la joyeuse troupe lorsque son regard se durçit à la vue du hobbit installé sur l'homme-ours.

Beorn fronça les sourcils en voyant le dernier nain s'approcher de lui. Bilbon remarqua immédiatement que, même sale et échevelé, Thorin était plus majestueux que jamais et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

-Ho ho, et qui donc avons-nous là ? questionna le métamorphe qui fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le nouveau nain avant de se tourner vers Gandalf qui avait plissé les yeux.

-Ce n'est qu'une humble compagnie de nains, déclara le magicien en lançant un regard accusateur à Thorin qui le lui rendit bien.

-Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, proclama haut et fort le fier nain en bombant le torse.

Bilbon n'était pas tout à fait certain que Gandalf apprécie que Thorin dévoile son identité de cette façon et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit l'expression irritée qu'affichait le magicien. Mais Thorin se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant eux et regarda Beorn droit dans les yeux. Bilbon grinça des dents : ce nain était-il devenu complètement fou pour oser défier cet homme immense qui faisait plus de deux fois sa taille ? Ne réalisait-il pas que Beorn pourrait le tuer sans aucune difficulté ? Lui et chacun d'entre eux ? Puis il sentit l'énorme main du métamorphe se poser lourdement sur son épaule et l'entendit rire de bon cœur. Il tendit son autre main vers Thorin.

-Soyez le bienvenu, preux roi des nains, accueillit chaleureusement Beorn d'une voix encore plus profonde que celle de Thorin.

Le nain était sur le point de hurler au métamorphe qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son accueil mais se retint lorsque Gandalf leva une main en signe d'apaisement et en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Bilbon et à la lourde main toujours posée sur la frêle épaule du hobbit, Thorin baissa légèrement la tête et dit d'une voix sombre :

-Pour vous servir.

 <<<>>>

Ils eurent un magnifique repas ce soir-là où l'hydromel coula à flots. Bilbon n'en but pas beaucoup. Il préféra regarder la Compagnie devenir de plus en plus grise sous l'effet de l'alcool. Leur hôte n'était pas avec eux. Il était parti à la nuit tombée et depuis, ils ne l'avaient pas revu. Bilbon commençait doucement à dodeliner de la tête lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard aimable de Fili. Le nain blond lui sourit et conseilla :

-Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher Maître Sacquet. Ils vont continuer encore un certain temps et on dirait que vous avez besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Bilbon hocha la tête et se leva. Il regarda par-dessus la table sans regarder quelqu'un en particulier mais se sentit rougir lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu acier de Thorin. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux et se rendit à l'arrière de la salle où le foin avait été étalé pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et poussa un profond soupir avant de se coucher.

 <<<>>>

Toutefois, le sommeil ne vint pas aisément. Des images continuaient à défiler devant ses yeux : l'antre des gobelins, le feu, sa course folle vers l'orque qui était sur le point de décapiter Thorin, le vol aves les aigles, le court et horrible moment où il crut que le nain ne se réveillerait pas, l'étreinte échangée au sommet du Carrock. A ce moment-là, plus rien n'avait compté ! Lorsque Thorin Ecu de Chêne, héritier du trône d'Erebor, avait enlacé Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté et avait reconnu qu'il avait eu tort de douter de lui, une douce chaleur s'était glissé dans le coeur du hobbit. Un petit sourire heureux se grava sur ses lèvres même si ses oreilles étaient rouges lorsqu'il essaya de ne pas se demander quand et pourquoi la bonne opinion de leur chef était devenue si importante à ses yeux. Il commença finalement à s'endormir mais fut réveillé lentement peu de temps après par quelque chose qui se promenait dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il se réveillait complètement, il entendit quelqu'un murmurer faiblement :

-Dors, mon cambrioleur, mange et dors.

C'est alors que Bilbon crut sentir un léger baiser sur son front. Il essaya lentement de s'asseoir mais vit Thorin penché sur lui. Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent et il se releva et recula, mortifié, en manquant de trébucher sur un nain qui dormait. Celui-çi grogna mais se rendormit aussitôt. En un clin d'oeil, Thorin avait disparu.

Le coeur battant si fort qu'il pensait que les nains autour de lui pourraient l'entendre, Bilbon fixa l'endroit où s'était tenu Thorin quelques minutes auparavant en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

<<<>>>

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tard et constata que les nains étaient tous déjà levés. Bilbon se leva et alla les rejoindre. Ils étaient sous la véranda, assis à une grande table où jonchaient les restes d'un copieux petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, petit hobbit endormi ! salua Kili d'une voix criarde, les yeux pétillants en l'incitant à s'asseoir avec eux. Je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait laissé quelque chose à grignoter.

Bilbon jeta un regard circulaire. La plupart des nains était là mais il ne vit ni Gandalf, ni Balin ni Thorin. Il ne sut pas quoi penser lorsqu'il nota l'absence du roi nain. Il s'installa au côté de Kili qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Vous avez bien dormi, M. Sacquet ? interrogea le jeune nain en lui donnant du pain et du fromage.

Bilbon saisit la nourriture qu'on lui tendait et mordit joyeusement dedans. A cette vue, Fili, qui était également assis à côté du hobbit, se mit à rire. Il demanda malicieusement :

-Vous n'en avez pas eu assez la nuit dernière ?

-Vous pouvez parler, répliqua Bilbon en cessant de manger pour le regarder. Vous, les nains, vous mangez autant que nous. Après tout, c'est bien vous qui avez englouti tout ce petit-déjeuner !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire et câlinèrent tendrement le petit hobbit.

La journée se déroula dans une heureuse paresse. Beorn ne se montra pas une seule fois et Bilbon ne vit toujours pas Thorin, Balin et Gandalf. Sans doute étaient-ils en train de discuter de la suite de leur quête. Sur cette idée, Bilbon ne les chercha pas, ne voulant pas les déranger.

<<<>>>

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, dans un coin tranquille du jardin, Bilbon était assis dans l'herbe et profitait de la beauté des fleurs sauvages et du doux bourdonnement des abeilles et des bourdons sous la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant. Soudain, il entendit le faible bruit d'une paire de bottes appartenant à un nain s'approcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui arrivait que déjà, quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer la crinière noire parsemée de fils d'argent de Thorin. Son coeur rata un battement. Il posa fermement ses mains sur la terre, comme pour trouver un soutien.

-Je vous ai surpris la nuit dernière, je suis désolé, déclara Thorin d'une voix rauque après s'être raclé la gorge puis se tut un moment. Pourrez-vous trouver la force dans votre coeur de me pardonner ?

-Toujours, lâcha Bilbon sans réfléchir et sans pouvoir se contenir.

Il sentit son visage brûler de gêne et fixa résolument les montagnes qui se dressaient au loin. Thorin ne dit rien mais Bilbon crut distinguer un petit soupir. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment et Bilbon commença à se détendre. Comment ce nain pouvait-il le rendre aussi nerveux ?

Soudain, quelque chose effleura légèrement sa main. Avant même qu'il puisse la bouger, c'était déjà parti. Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il eut tout à coup du mal à respirer. Il regarda distraitement les fleurs bercées par une douce brise en face de lui. Puis il le sentit à nouveau. Le petit doigt de Thorin touchait doucement la main de Bilbon mais cette fois-çi, il ne le retira pas. Le coeur du hobbit battait la chamade puis il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa le côté audacieux et déterminé des Touque le contrôler : il glissa délicatement sa petite main dans celle plus grande et plus calleuse de Thorin. Il entendit le nain respirer lentement avant de prendre sa main et d'enrouler ses doigts autour des siens. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix les appeler :

-C'est l'heure tout le monde ! Le dîner est prêt ! Oncle Thorin ! M. Dwalin ! M. Socquet !

Au bruit des pas se rapprochant, Thorin retira rapidement sa main et se leva sans laisser à Bilbon le temps de réagir. Le nain repartit vers la maison sans un regard en arrière.

<<<>>>

En revenant dans la véranda, Bilbon put constater que Beorn était revenu. Son visage était radieux et sa voix profonde résonnait d'un rire plein de gaieté. La table était garnie de plusieurs plats qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Lorsque Beorn aperçut Bilbon, il fondit sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner.

-Le petit lapin s'est reposé et a bien mangé ! proclama l'homme-ours en riant avant de tapoter l'estomac de Bilbon. Il a retrouvé son joli petit ventre rond !

Bilbon rougit violemment et tenta de repousser la grande main. Autour de lui, plusieurs nains riaient. Le métamorphe ignora le malaise de Bilbon et s'assit sur son siège en installant le hobbit sur ses genoux. Le visage de Bilbon s'était teinté d'un rouge vif. Puis il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Thorin qui brûlait d'un feu bleu glacé. Une vague de bonheur submergea soudainement Bilbon qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire au nain. Il le vit écarquiller les yeux, froncer les sourcils puis, à sa grande surprise, il détourna le regard et fixa son assiette.

Le dîner fut assez joyeux avec tout la tablée qui riait et mangeait de bon coeur. Beorn continuait à caresser Bilbon et à l'appeler "mon petit lapin". Au bout d'un certain temps, Bilbon commença sérieusement à en avoir assez mais le métamorphe ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser partir. Il entassa de la nourriture sur un plateau et l'incita à manger. Le hobbit n'avait pas aussi faim qu'il l'aurait cru : il éprouvait une sensation étrange à l'estomac mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il évita de regarder la Compagnie mais les rares fois où son regard s'égara dans la pièce, il remarqua que Thorin était en train de bouillonner de rage. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Compagnie, Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sombre. Sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se briser les dents et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des flèches, Beorn serait mort depuis longtemps. Puis lorsque Beorn câlina de nouveau Bilbon pour planter un baiser dans ses boucles d'or brun, Thorin se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, son tabouret se fracassant par terre. Bilbon vit Balin et Gandalf échanger un rapide coup d'oeil. Fili et Kili s'esclaffaient en regardant Bilbon qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper à l'emprise de son hôte qui relâcha soudainement le hobbit lorsqu'il fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant Bombur tomber de son tabouret.

Bilbon vit sa chance et glissa des genoux de Beorn. Il se faufila discrètement hors de la maison. Soulagé, il respira l'air du soir avant de regarder autour de lui. Il aperçut une imposante forme sombre appuyée contre un des poteaux en bois qui soutenaient la toiture.

Il se dirigea lentement vers Thorin et fit en sorte de rester silencieux pour ne pas l'effrayer. Thorin ne se retourna pas lorsque Bilbon se tint près de lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs assombrissaient son visage éclairé par la lumière vacillante des flambeaux.

-J'aimerais partir à l'instant, je ne souffrirai pas un autre repas comme celui-là, grommela Thorin avant de se tourner pour faire face à Bilbon. Vous n'êtes pas un lapin et vous n'êtes certainement pas son lapin.

Bilbon lui rendit son regard enflammé. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi Touque de sa vie ! Il déclara d'un ton calme :

-Alors je vais lui dire de s'abstenir de m'appeler comme ça et de me câliner.

-Vous allez lui dire ? Et vous pensez qu'il va vous écouter ? Il pourrait vous écraser d'une seule main, s'exclama Thorin d'une voix moqueuse avant de grimacer à cette idée, laissant sa main empoigner inconsciemment la garde de son épée. Maudit soit Gandalf de nous avoir amenés ici !

-Je vais lui dire que mon Roi désapprouve, maintint Bilbon. Et que je crains qu'en continuant, il mette sa sécurité en danger.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? demanda lentement le nain en le dévisageant.

-Mon roi, répondit Bilbon.

-Vous n'avez pas de roi, rappela Thorin en déglutissant. Vous êtes un hobbit et les hobbits n'ont pas de roi.

-Oh, mais moi si, j'ai mon propre roi et c'est un nain très spécial, assura doucement Bilbon qui ne quittait pas des yeux le visage douloureux de Thorin avant de se rapprocher de lui en levant les yeux vers son beau visage, le coeur battant si vite que c'en était presque insupportable. Sauf si vous me dites que je n'en ai pas.

Thorin le regarda bouche bée, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres mais l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux poindre une étincelle. Bilbon attrapa une des tresses de Thorin qui se balançaient de chaque côté de son visage avant de la tirer doucement vers le bas. De son autre main, il frotta doucement les lèvres du nain de son pouce. Un profond grondement vibra dans la large poitrine de Thorin. Ce son déclencha une vague de désir dans le bas-ventre chez Bilbon. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, resserra son emprise autour de la tresse du nain et recouvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes. C'est à ce moment que Thorin réagit. Ses bras se refermèrent si fortement autour de lui que Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé et le baiser s'enhardit d'une manière presque violente. Il sentit la grande main de Thorin glisser le long de son dos pour s'égarer sur ses fesses avant de le soulever. Lorsqu'ils furent hors d'haleine, ils se séparèrent pendant une minute, leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

-Mon hobbit, murmura Thorin d'une voix rauque. Mon Bilbon.

-Pour vous servir, réussit à chuchoter Bilbon avant que ses lèvres affamées ne se jettent une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche.


End file.
